Kumogakure's Lightning Fox
by jimmyuchiha93
Summary: After finally having enough of Konoha's terrible treatment, Naruto is offered a chance of permanent freedom...kind of. What tricks does the council of elders have up their sleeves this time?  Read to find out, rated M to be safe and for possible content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright, autumn day in the hidden village of Konohagakure, the trees were cheerfully dancing in the fluttering wind, the birds and the bees skillfully went about their business, and the villagers themselves even felt the effect of the chilly day. They were scurrying around accomplishing their everyday tasks, the vendors were selling their products, the young and old ladies of the village buying the wares being sold, and the children running around playing the games that countless others before them had played. Many of the children were oblivious to the remaining destruction that the fight against Pain had brought to the village. Carpenters and woodworkers from all over Fire and Wind country had filed in to help easy the heartache of the broken village by repairing the buildings and helping to heal the villagers. The ninja themselves were still taking missions, and one ninja however was about to get the mission he dreaded the most...

A bright orange and black blur was seen flashing from building to building as he headed to the center of the village. He had been summoned about three hours ago and already he was barely going to make it on time. Orange turned to yellow as our young ninja started taping into fox chakra, a random villager looked up in time to see a yellow flash illuminate the day and disappear and reappear right at the Hokage tower. The yellow energy stopped as he tapped on the wide window at the very top of the tower, a startled crash was heard and a yelp of surprise. The window flew open and a busty blonde poked her head out with a look of anger. She wore a beige blouse and dark brown pants, high-heeled sandals, and a dark green over coat with the kanji for "slug" on the back.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" yelled the blonde.

"Heh I kinda slept in and thought the window would be a bit quicker then going through the entire building. So...what was it you needed anyway Baa-Chan?" asked Naruto as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Naruto...how many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Baa-Chan'?"

"Ummm to many for me to remember."

Tsunade shook her head as she thought about all the times she had told him not to call her what her persisted in calling her. She would honestly miss him calling her "Baa-Chan" when he was gone, but then again the Raikage had been right when he said Naruto needed to get away from the hate of the village. Kumogakure was in Lightning country and a hell of a distance from Kohona, but the people of Kumo were different then the people of Kohona, they actually respected Jinchûriki and didn't treat them any differently from any other shinobi.

"Naruto, you better come in and sit down," Tsunade continued after he came in and choose his chair, "Naruto...you're being sent to Kumogakure for vacation. The Raikage has requested that you come and spend your time off in Kumo so you can help relations between our two villages also."

"But Tsunade, I really don't want to go to Kumo, all my friends are here and Sasuke is still on the loose, I have to continue looking for him!" Naruto yelled.

"Well there isn't any negotiating over this, the Raikage was right, you need to get away from the hostility of this village and there in Kumo you'll be welcomed and treated like everyone else."

"UGH! Well how long will I be going for?" Tsunade looked down as she tried to hide the tears brimming in her soft brown eyes, "For good Naruto, the Raikage had offered to take you in as a member of his village, he said that he was willing to make you a Jonin immediately."

"Is there nothing I can do to stay here?" Naruto asked in desperation. "Honestly no, the Council has already decided to send you away and most of the civilians are in agreement with the Council. The only one's who truly oppose the decision are the Jonin, the Genin, and most of the Chunin."

Naruto looked up as he caught what Tsunade had said, "Wait...most of the Chunin?"

"Naruto maybe its for the best if you didn't know, you're getting a brand new life in Kumo, why not just let this one thing go?"

"It's Sakura, isn't it?"

"Naruto..."

"Never mind, going by the fact you don't want to tell me, I can tell that it is her." After clearing his throat, and setting his shoulders, Naruto looked up at Tsunade and finally resigned to his latest and last mission from Konohagakure. "Well Baa-Chan I guess this is good-bye then huh?"

Tsunade felt the tears that she had been fighting leave her eyes as she got up and hugged the blonde. As she drew him close all she could think about was all the positive changes he had made in her life, getting her to return to Kohona, making her become the Godame Hokage, forcing her over her fear of blood, the list just went on and on. The village was truly losing one of its greatest assets its ever had. Naruto brought with him a spark that everyone seemed to have to follow, he changed the mind of enemies, the other Kages, even some of the Shinobi Council had grown to like the blonde. Everyone it seemed was able to fall in love with him, all except the one he really wanted. Sakura had never been his biggest fan, that much was well known, but she had started to warm up to him after he had returned with Jirayia. Hell everyone in their class thought that the two of them might end up together, that is until they went after Sasuke again...After they had seen Sasuke with Orochimaru she had turned distant with him, and had even once before the end of the war, almost joined him and Madara.

Tsunade didn't understand what Naruto honestly saw in Sakura, all the teen ever did was beat and degrade him. Naruto got enough of that from the villagers, that was also why she decided to bring this up before his birthday. Every year on his birthday, the village had a huge festival celebrating what the Fourth Hokage did, the villagers would get completely drunk and in their druken state they would mercilessly attack Naruto. Granted after he became a ninja the physical beatings ended, but the mental and emotional beating increased ten-fold. Often times on his birthday Naruto wouldn't even leave his apartment, he spent the entire day secluded in his little bit of freedom. Well this year would be different, he would be spending his birthday in his new home, and she would be missing her little ball of sunshine terribly.

"Naruto," Tusnade started after she had calmed down, "trust me, i really don't want you to go, but this is an amazing oppurtunity for you. You get to have a new start in a place where you'll actually be respected for being a jinchûriki."

"I know you don't want me to go Tsunade, and honestly I don't either. But i agree that it is for the best and it is a new start for me, just promise me that you won't lose touch ok?"

"I still have the toad summon that you left in my care so I can always write you, and don't forget your promise from before..."

Naruto looked down as he remembered the promise he had made after killing Madara. He still wondered to this day why he had allowed himself to be manipulated so easily but it was something he had to live with, after all he never went back on his word, that was his Nindo, his ninja way. "I know, i remember my promise."

"Good you should, you're entirely too young to be forgetting things like that." Tsunade said with a laugh, "you are due to arrive in Kumo in a week, just before your 18th birthday. The Kyuubi festival doesn't exsist way out there so you'll be safe to actually enjoy your birthday for a change."

"How can I enjoy it when I'll be spending it all alone? I'm moving to an entirely new village with no friends all i have over there is myself." Naruto said in disdain. "True Naruto, but I don't doubt your ability to make friends, if anyone can do it, its you."

Tsunade drew Naruto in close for another hug and completely lost it. Thankfully over the years he had trained with Jirayia he had learned how to properly treat the women in his life, Jirayia had painstakingly whipped Naruto into shape when it came to dating, comforting, and actually dressing appropriately. As it turned out Naruto was a complete gentleman and even better, he was able to open up a bit more instead of keeping everything bottled up inside like he used to. After she composed herself again, Tsunade kissed his cheek and sent him on his way so he could begin packing and shopping for his long journey to his new home. After he left Tsunade decided to gather all the Jonin that cared about Naruto, once they got there and got settled, they started planning his going away/birthday party.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is the next installment in Kumogakure's Lightning Fox. Just as a heads up, there is some Sakura bashing in this chapter, so to all hardcore Sakura fans sorry. **

**Read and enjoy =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto sighed as he made his way back to his apartment to think about what Tsunade had told him. He couldn't believe that he was being forced out of the village because of the damn Council. After all he had done for the village this was the thanks he was being given? It didn't seem right and it wasn't fair! He arrived at his apartment and his stomach hit the ground at what he saw, Sakura was sitting on his front step and was tapping her foot in apparent annoyance. He slowed to a walk and made his way over to her, as he neared her she stood up and placed her hands on her hips to try and intimidate him. Naruto continued walking and unlocked his door, as she tried to walk in he slammed his door shut and locked it again.

In utter disbelief, Sakura stood and stared at his door as she felt her disbelief fade to boiling rage. As her rage mounted, Sakura flared her chakra and punched his door as hard as she could, a seal shone to life and Sakura was pushed back as a blast of wind issued from the seal. The recoil from the seal was powerful enough to send Sakura on her ass and to bring tears to her eyes. Naruto while inside shook his head and muttered "Fucking bitch" then went to gather his pack and sealing scrolls. He looked around his small apartment and noticed all the work he had to do to be ready to leave in a little under a week, as he made his way into the kitchen he realized that he was completely out of instant ramen. Shrugging off his orange coat he walked back to the door and opened it, standing there in his way of leaving his apartment was Sakura.

"Naruto! How dare you slam the door in my face!" Sakura screamed, "And further more, how dare you ignore me!"

Naruto looked at her and saw all the years of abuse from her and the village. He saw how she always would beat him when he had an idea that Sasuke didn't have, or how she would always scream and yell at him for no reason other then he was there. Naruto felt all his affection for the girl who constantly shunned him disappear and in its place form a growing dislike, he leveled his stare at Sakura and after thinking carefully, finally answered her question. "Sakura, after all you've put me through I think slamming a door in your face is a little overdue. And I actually have somewhere I need to be so if you'll excuse me." Naruto pushed his way past her but was forced to a stop as she grabbed his arm. He felt his anger rise as she continued to hold him still. "Sakura, if you value your hand I suggest you remove it from my arm before I do."

"Naruto! Who do you think you are?" Sakura exclaimed

"I know who I am Sakura, I'm someone who has constantly tried to gain your love and thoughts but all you do is push me away and work against me. I'm tired of being the only person to actually try and make anything work! When I got back from training with Jirayia you told me that you had changed, it's been 4 years Sakura, and honestly I'm still waiting to see the change."

"Naruto you are such a fucking asshole! And you wonder why I never liked you, but then again, how could anyone like you when they can have Sasuke? He was the top of the class and you only managed to graduate because the Third Hokage took pity on you! You are NOTHING Naruto and you never will be, not now, not ever!" Sakura yelled as she stormed off.

The words yelled at him made Naruto weak at the knees. How could someone who had been his teammate for over 8 years think so little of him? Tsunade was right; it was time to get out of this village. Even though he had won the war for the nations nothing had changed, he still couldn't walk down the street without catching the glares of hate and dislike of the villagers. Hell it was the reason he wasn't higher then a Genin, even though he should rightfully be a Jonin like Neji, Kakashi, Yamato, and Shikamaru. No, it was time that he left, it was time that he go somewhere that he would be respected and treated right.

With a heavy heart Naruto took off to his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku's. As he arrived at the recently rebuilt ramen shop he continued to think on the past and what the future held in store for him. 'Maybe I can finally settle down and maybe find someone to love me for me?' he thought, 'After all Uncle Bee did say that Kumo treats him and Yugito well. 'Finding the little store to be nearly empty, Naruto pushed past the curtains and took his seat.

"What will it be si... Oh! Naruto it's you!" exclaimed Ayame, "Dad we need three bowls or miso pork on the double!"

With a yell back of affirmative the old man began the order. Meanwhile Ayame looked at the young man in front of her and noticed he had a distant look in his usually bright and cheery eyes. Leaning over the counter Ayame looked a bit closer and saw that her surrogate little brother was terribly depressed.

"Ok mister spill, what's wrong? I haven't seen you this upset since Lord Jirayia passed."

With a sigh Naruto looked up and made eye contact with Ayame, "It's a bit of a long story, do you have the time?"

"Of course I do Naruto, now spill!"

Meanwhile across town in the Hokage tower, Tsunade had gathered the Jonin that she needed to help organize the party. Seated in the Hokage tower was Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Neji, Shikamaru, Shizune, Yamato, Gai, and Sai. All had been briefed for the party and they were all looking forward to giving the kid a proper send off. "We need someone to keep Naruto distracted for the entire day, that way we can get everything in order for his party." Tsunade stated.

"I'll do," Kakashi said, "after all he probably needs to do some shopping before he leaves so I can accompany him and keep him away from Ichiraku's new place."

"That's a good idea Kakashi, and I'll give you money so he doesn't have to pay for anything himself." Tsunade said.

After covering a few more details Tsunade dismissed everyone except Kakashi. "I plan on giving him his father's scrolls for his jutsu Kakashi."

Kakashi looked up and gave Tsunade a sharp look. "Those weren't supposed to be given to him until he was a Jonin..."

"Well as soon as he's inducted into Kumo he'll be a Jonin, besides if we were to wait to give them to him he would never get them."

"True...but I still think that he should be older before he gets them."

"I know, but he has to get them Kakashi, after he leaves the village he has nothing besides the Kyuubi to remind him of his father or his birth village."

"Fine," Kakashi sighed, "but let me be the one to give them to him please?"

"Very well Kakashi, you can give them to him after the party, or better still give them to him in the morning and promise to help him learn them a bit before he goes."

Kakashi inclined his head after he vanished into a plume of smoke.

Several hours and bowls of ramen later Naruto was finally finished his story. "So they want you to go to Kumogakure and become a Jonin?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, the only problem is that I don't know anyone there besides Uncle Bee, and even he isn't there half the time since the Akatsuki is gone. The Raikage is letting him have a lot more freedom and is even allowing him to leave the village for extended periods of time."

Ayame sat next to Naruto for a while longer before getting up and giving him a small, one-armed hug. "It's going to be alright Naruto, and if it makes you feel better, your ramen today was on the house." she said with a slight smile.

"Thanks Ayame, make sure you tell your dad that I appreciate it, but I need to be going, Tsunade only gave me a week to get packed and to get everything in order so I have to get movin'" Naruto said with a frown.

"Ok Naruto, but if you have time before you leave I want a good-bye hug." Ayame laughed.

"Will do Ayame, will do."

**AN: Alright that's all for this chapter, the new one should be up in a week or so. I tried to make this one a little longer that the first one and hopefully the third one will be a little longer then this one, but I want to know if I should do many small chapters quickly, or have a wait and just do one larger chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, this is the third chapter that I had promised and also this begins to shows how the rest of the story will pan out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

**Chapter 3**

It was mid-morning by the time Naruto woke up. The sun was streaming through his window and across his face. A constant knocking was heard in Naruto's bedroom, he turned his head and saw a shadow that looked oddly like Kakashi...Suddenly a plume of smoke was covering everything in Naruto's apartment and Kakashi was standing in the center of his living room with a solitary hand raised in greeting, "Yo." Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

Naruto rolled over and looked at his frog alarm clock and groaned. It was 7:03 A.M., with a sigh Naruto sat up in his bed and glared at Kakashi, "What do you want sensei?"

"I was wondering if you were in the mood for some training?"

"Sensei I have a lot I need to get done before I leave tomorrow." Naruto replied.

"I know, but these are your Father's jutsu that I wanted to pass on to you..." Kakashi looked down as if he was slightly worried Naruto would turn down the jutsus. Predictable as ever though, Naruto perked right up and agreed to the training. He started running around his apartment getting ready for his now even busier day. "I have to do some shopping for my journey though Sensei."

"That's fine, I'll come with you, after all Naruto, everything that you'll be purchasing is already covered." Kakashi said with another eye-smile.

Naruto paused as he heard what Kakashi said, "What do you mean?"

"Tsunade has opened the village treasury for you, everything that you spend, or rather what I would spend, will be charged to the village instead." Kakashi explained.

Naruto smiled at the idea of Tsunade spending the village's money for his supplies; after all that they had ever done to him this was kinda like their own personal "fuck you" to the village. Naruto finished getting dressed and grabbed his sealing scrolls. He looked towards Kakashi and nodded that he was ready to go. Naruto and Kakashi headed out of his apartment and walked down the short flight of steps to reach the street. As they headed down the street Kakashi noticed the other Jonins with all the party equipment and food as they hurried to get to Ichiraku's. Kakashi steered Naruto to the clothing shop and wrapped his arm over Naruto's shoulders, "Hey Naruto," Kakashi started, "you should really change your outfit. Kumo doesn't really look too kindly to bright orange."

Naruto looked down and mumbled, "If they'll let me buy anything other then this bright orange..."

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"The store owners only sell me what no one else will buy. Still, after everything that I have done for the village, they still treat me like a demon. But it's ok Kakashi; I came to terms with it a long time ago."

Kakashi was furious as he heard Naruto tell how the store owners treated him. He fought Pain and saved the village for them, he fought and killed Madara to win the war and restore peace for his village and all the nations, and he fought everyday to keep the Kyuubi at bay inside his body, and yet they still treated him like a lousy piece of shit! Well at least that was going to change, he would be leaving for Kumo tomorrow morning to start a new life and hopefully someone to finally grow to love him like he deserved.

When they arrived at the clothing store Kakashi directed Naruto over to the Jonin style clothes. He pointed out that seeing as how he was there he could buy whatever he wanted. Naruto browsed for a few minutes by himself and then came back with a pile of clothes in his arms. "Where can I try these on Sensei?"

"There is a fitting room over there in the corner of the building Naruto, and don't worry, I'll stand outside of it to make sure that no one bothers you."

Naruto hurried off to the fitting room to try out his selections, as he ran through the store he saw a flash of silver hanging on the wall. It was a katana, and from the looks of it, a very nice one at that. "Kakashi-sensei, can you grab that katana and bring it to the fitting room; I think I may be interested in learning kenjutsu." Naruto yelled behind his back.

"Sure thing Naruto," Kakashi replied.

Katana in-hand, Kakashi walked over to the fitting room to find the store owner waiting for Naruto. Felling his ire rise Kakashi hastened to the owner to give him a piece of his mind. "You there!" Kakashi yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

The owner jumped in surprise and turned to find Kakashi with a kunai at the ready. "I won't have him in my store! He is not welcome here, he shall not make any purchases in my store!" the owner exclaimed.

"Well the thing is, he isn't, I am." Kakashi said, "No actually that isn't true either, Lady Tsunade is, so if you have an issue with her buying one of her ninja some mission clothing, I think that I can find the time to take you to her..."

"Ah now see, that won't be necessary." the owner managed to say, "she can buy the lad whatever she wishes, and I'll make her day too, he can get everything for 50% off!"

"Now you're being more reasonable," said Kakashi, "however, I still think that I shall speak to her about the way you treat the ninja of the village."

The owner was outraged as he realized what Kakashi had said. He pondered over charging the kid but that would be over charging the Hokage herself! That was a death sentence if he didn't know any better. Sighing in defeat, he told Kakashi that anything the kid wanted was free, and to leave his store as soon as he was finished. Kakashi smiled and continued on to the fitting room, as he got there Naruto was coming out fully dressed in his new clothing. Kakashi was surprised when he saw Naruto; all he could think about was how he was a spitting image of his father. Dressed in all black Naruto was awe inspiring, he had a tight muscle shirt on which was tucked into black cargo pants, on his feet were black ANBU boots with hammered steel in the toe and sole, like Kakashi, he had fingerless gloves that had a seal in the palm so he could summon shuriken and kunai quickly in battle. And finally he had on a black Jonin vest and a long black trench coat.

Kakashi handed Naruto the black katana and he slid it into place on the back of his vest. Thanks to the trench coat it was completely concealed but still able to be accessed quickly. "What do you think Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi felt tears well up in both his and Obito's eye as he thought of his sensei. Pushing past the lump in his throat Kakashi wiped his visible eye and told Naruto that he looked great, and that he looked just like his father. Naruto smiled and put his arms behind his head. "Well we should get going Naruto; we have a lot of training to do." Kakashi said. After grabbing multiple sets of his new outfit, the duo walked out of the shop and headed to the training fields.

As they neared the fields Kakashi handed Naruto his father's scroll which had the jutsus on it that he was going to be learning. Kakashi explained that since he had seen every jutsu that was on the list and could do a few of them, that it would be easy for him to teach them to him. "We're going to be doing the shadow clone method again Naruto; they will work on the element jutsus while I help you with the Hirashin. I'm no Jirayia, but I'm a good enough fuinist to know how to help you right the seals."

"Ok sensei." Naruto said as he made the seals to make shadow clones. After a rough count Kakashi was awed to see around a thousand clones of Naruto all standing at attention and waiting for his orders. Kakashi took the scroll from Naruto and read out loud the jutsus and a short description of each.

"First we have Futon: Harikén Dengeki, this uses both wind and lightning chakra, so being named Hurricane Shock is a good name," Kakashi said with a laugh, "second we'll be learning Raition: Kurayami Inoyama, thanks to the Kyuubi as we discovered during the war, you can control the lightning affinity, however given his malevolent nature it's pitch black, however the jutsu launches senbon like tendrils of lightning at whatever you aim for. Third we have Raition: Supāku Hammā, this cloaks your body in a lightning field and is like Pein's all mighty push, however, this thrusts the lightning field around you at your target. And lastly we have Futon: Kurikato Boryuku, this is rather like Neji's "rotation" technique, this unlike for rotation, you don't have to spin for it, wind chakra is gathered throughout your entire body and you release it out of every chakra point in your body."

With several hundred heads nodding in his general direction he formed a few clones of his own and had a group of clones go with each. Naruto stood and thought about all the jutsu that he was going to be learning, no longer would he just be a one trick pony, sure the rasengan was great but really there were several other jutsu that would've be so much better in other situations he'd been in. After all the clones were gone Kakashi turned to Naruto and held out a wrapped box.

Ripping the paper off the box, Naruto was wondering what it could possibly be. After prying off the lid he pushed aside the orange tissue paper and saw a kunai with three prongs, one of his father's old kunai.

"Your dad gave me this as a present when I became a Jonin Naruto. He said that if I ever needed him that all I had to do was throw this kunai and he would be drawn to it because of the seal spell that was the secret to his Hirashin." Kakashi explained, "I wanted you to have this because you don't have anything else of your dad's, while I have all the memories of being his student and friend."

With shaking hands Naruto took the kunai out of the box and examined it. Turning the knife over in his hand he gave a yelp of surprise when the point pricked his palm. Naruto smiled at the care Kakashi had taken of one the last remaining items his father had touched, looking at the handle Naruto could clearly see all the seals that were required for his father to use Hirashin.

"Kakashi-sensei would the seals be the same for me as they were for my father?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately no, given the fact that while you do have half of your father in your DNA you also have half of your mother. The combination of seals is for a particular set of DNA and only if you have a corresponding set will Hirashin work, your father explained it to me once as this; basically the seal set is that of a sealing scroll and the kunai is the person carrying the scroll. Well given the fact the seals are for sealing it has to be able to seal what it has to and to do that it has to match your genetic coding, or DNA."

"Oh so basically part of dad's will work but it will need other kanji because of mom?"

"Correct Naruto, very nice job." Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"Ok well let's get cracking sensei!" Naruto yelled as he hopped up and down.

"*sigh* some things never change."

~Meanwhile across town in the Hokage Tower~

"No! No! No!" yelled Tsunade, "there is no way in hell that you are going to give Naruto his own private show Anko, I'm sorry but it just isn't happening!"

"Aww come on Tsunade-sama he has to figure out what a women is like sooner or later and plus look at it this way, maybe my "persuasion" will turn him off of Sakura." Anko laughed, though truth be told she was rather hurt that Tsunade wouldn't let her have a chance with him. Maybe she thought the same about her as the rest of the damn village. In a turmoil of her emotions she turned away from Tsunade and continued hanging decorations for Naruto's party, his going away/birthday party, he was coming of age and she couldn't even have a chance to try and be with the person who actually treated her like a women, like she mattered.

"Anko wait..." Tsunade called after her.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Anko asked.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Tsunade, after he saved me from Kabuto he has only continued to make sure I was ok over the past couple years. Whenever I would get depressed he would come over and cheer me up, not even do anything really, just listen to my problems and let me cry it out on his shoulder. He is truly the greatest friend I've ever had and it breaks my heart to know that he's leaving me and I'll never be able to tell him how I feel about him."

Tsunade was surprised at Anko's unexpected answer, from what she had told her, she was falling for him. Thinking fast Tsunade bit her thumb and flew through hand seals. After a puff of smoke in her hand was a small slug with a pair of goggles on its head and a messenger bag on its back. Grabbing a piece of paper from her desk she wrote a quick note and dismissed the messenger.

"What was that about Tsunade-sama?" Anko asked.

"That Anko was a message to the Raikage asking him if someone who really cared for Naruto could also be accepted into Kumo." Tsunade answered with a smile.

**AN:** **This concludes this exciting chapter of Kumogakure's Lighting Fox! On a more serious note this chapter explained a lot about Naruto's new style of jutsu and what he has planned for himself.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys I'm back =D I'm terribly sorry about the delay but between work and well more work I've had the worst writers block of my life, well anyway enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

A huge gust of wind rocketed through the training ground sending debris and branches of unfortunate trees flying. After the initial shock of having gotten the jutsus mastered after only a couple hours, Kakashi had thrown around the idea of a quick, no rules, spar; needless to say Naruto jumped at the idea. As Kakashi tried time and again to land a significant blow, Naruto would over power him with a stunning display of wind control. Having enough, Kakashi gathered the remaining chakra that he had left and created a doton clone and sank underground.

Naruto was as predictable as ever! Having taken a rather large liking to his new ration jutsu he was constantly attacking with his weakest, as well as with his strongest jutsu. Having changed his clothes to his new attire, Naruto blended in a lot better then ever before, Kakashi almost had to strain to find him, almost. Thankfully the sharingan could read chakra signatures, and again thankfully, Naruto gave off one hell of a signature. Kakashi sighed as kunai hailed around him, however being a Jonin this was nothing new for him, that was the case until he saw a foreign seal tag array… with Naruto suddenly behind him Kakashi had no where to turn. Grabbing a kunai from his thigh pouch he slashed at Naruto only to have his kunai blocked by Naruto's new katana.

Having waited long enough for his new tag to take effect Naruto jumped out of the hold and let the tag do its thing. A loud sizzling sound died away to a blinding flash of light as the paper tag burned out of existence. Naruto had shielded his eyes just in the knick of time, Kakashi however was not so fortunate. The whole purpose of the tag was now revealed to Kakashi, the tag explodes with the intensity of a miniature sun, therefore neutralizing the abilities of the shariangan's copy, chakra reading, and predicting abilities.

"Damn Naruto, that's a bit bright, don't you think?" Asked Kakashi pointlessly.

Already in line for his next attack, Naruto charged up his Raition: Supāku Hammā and formed it completely around his right fist. Using his new found lightning enhanced speed, Naruto was in front of Kakashi in a blink of an eye and slammed his charged fist into his sparring partner's stomach. Kakashi not having the time to ready himself took the full force of Naruto's attack and was sent flying into forest.

Naruto smiled as he realized he finally won a spar with Kakashi! Throughout the years of him being back from Jirayia's training Naruto had constantly sought out all of his old friends and had spars with them to see if he truly had gotten stronger. And out of all his old friends Kakashi was the one he wanted to beat the most, after giving up on retrieving Sasuke, he turned his full attention to getting stronger for the up coming war with Killer bee and Kakashi as his training partners. With the war over he finally had the chance to challenge Kakashi again, and this time HE was the one coming out on top.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts with Kakashi appearing at the edge of the forest with singed clothing and numerous cuts and scratches all over his visible body. Limping over to Naruto, Kakashi couldn't begin to tell him how proud Naruto made him. And not for the first time did he regret spending all of his time training Sasuke as he once had.

"Way to go Naruto, you finally beat me fair and square" Kakashi said with an eye-smile. "Now let's get you home and cleaned up so we can go get that dinner that I promised you."

After using shunshin to get back to his house Naruto laid on his bed and thought about how he would be leaving Kohona tomorrow morning. For the first time since Tsunade had told him it really hit him. Everything that he had truly worked for would be for nothing, he would never become Hokage, and he would never change in the public's eye, just everything. Depressed, Naruto stood and shuffled to the shower to get ready for dinner, stripping as he went, Naruto turned the water on as hot as it would go in the hopes it would stop the pain of his aching muscles. Grabbing his orange scented shampoo he lathered up and rinsed out the suds. After he finished scrubbing the grim from his body, Naruto dried and selected his best clothing for the night. Being finished ahead of his rendezvous time with Kakashi, Naruto sat and waited for Kakashi to arrive at 3:30….great a half hour with nothing to do….damn hyperactiveness…

~Meanwhile~

Kakashi appeared with a swirl of leaves in the center of the Hokage's office and looked around at the mass of decorations and food, courtesy of Ichiraku Ramen, and the drinks, mostly sodas; however some were alcoholic from Naruto's favorite bar, Sanctuary. "Wow Tsunade, this looks fantastic," Kakashi stated, "I just left Naruto getting a shower so at most you have 10 minutes until he'll be here."

"Hmmmm well we should be fine, I just sent everyone home 20 minutes ago to get ready and they said they would be back before 3:30, speaking of which you have 3 minutes Kakashi…"

"Oh shit…." A plume of smoke later and Kakashi was gone and halfway to Naruto's apartment.

~Back with Naruto~

Kakashi 'poofed' into Naruto's apartment and was met with the scene of a sleeping Naruto. Smiling to himself he again drifted down memory lane as he again thought of his late sensei, it was almost uncanny how Naruto and Minato were so alike. It was a wonder Jirayia had never told Naruto of his heritage while on his training trip. After all, Jirayia was practically Minato's adoptive father…but anyway, engraining the scene in front of him into his memory he moved forward and shook Naruto awake.

"Naruto wake up, it's time to go"

"Uhhh"

*sigh* "Naruto, wake up"

Naruto rolled over and cuddled further into his pillow.

Kakashi's eyebrow started to twitch as he let a small amount of lightning chakra build up in his pointer finger. With an evil, albeit, hidden smile, he poked Naruto with his lightning enhanced finger.

"ARGHHHH"

~5 minutes later~

"Dammit Kakashi, you could have just shoved me out of the chair."

"I know, but my method was way more fun, anyway Naruto, grab on to my arm, where we're going for dinner is a surprise, and no, it isn't Ichiraku."

With a pout Naruto placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder, and with a swirl of leaves and a flash of lighting they were gone.

When they reappered Naruto was completely awestruck. This had been the last thing he expected, and with a thunderous round of "SURPRISE NARUTO HAPPY BIRTHDAY" the tears he had been holding back for the last week finally fell.

**AN: Well that's it for this chapter, I apologize for it being so short but hopefully next week when I'm not swamped with 12 hour shifts everyday I can make a longer chapter for you guys. Anyways I wanted to thank everyone who has favorited my story and I, and for all the positive feedback everyone had provided. You guys all rock! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"SURPRISE NARUTO HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled at once. Naruto stood in awe as he relized what was going on, this was a birthday party….for him! His first birthday party and of course it would be the day before he left his birth village and the only home he had ever known. He felt the tears well behind his eyes as he blinked furiously to keep them at bay, Tsunade separated from the crowd to walk over and hug her "adopted" son. Naruto who was once chest level with the busty blonde now stood head and shoulders over her, after the 4th Great Ninja War, Naruto had really gotten his shit together. He trained longer hours, he ate better food then just ramen, not that he stopped enjoying it, but he had finally learned that his body needed more than what ramen could offer. Having fought and won against Madara he had decided that it was time to learn how to fight Sasuke. Through the use of Izanagi, Sasuke had escaped his Futon: Rasenshruiken and fled into the destruction of the hidden rain village. Though several ninja searched out the now, last remaining Uchiha, no one caught so much as a passing glance of the lone avenger.

"Naruto….Naruto…..NARUTO!"

Brought out of his memories Naruto looked around for the source of his name. Eyes flashing from person to person he finally realized who it was, his recent training partner, new best friend, and probably the person he would miss the most, Anko. After trying several times to get his attention the conventional way, she soon grew tired and pulled out one of her hidden kunai, and threw it at his cheek. Luckily having come back to Kohona with enough time to see the deadly projectile heading towards his head Naruto used his modified lightning shunshin and reappeared behind Anko with her kunai in hand and at her throat.

"That may have worked when I was younger love, but not anymore." Naruto stated while letting the prankster and newfound flirt in him out.

"Mmmm Naruto I love it when you get kinky on me." Anko teased, "you always know just how to get me so hot and bothered don't you?"

Naruto knowing that he was by far beaten at the flirting game frowned and dropped the kunai. Anko not expecting him to reliqunish his control over her so easily was completely thrown when Naruto went the extra step and dropped the kunai down her cleavage. Blushing furiously she turned and pecked Naruto on the cheek, "Happy birthday 'Whiskers'" Anko whispered into his ear.

"Thanks Ko-chan, it means a lot." Naruto said with a smile, a real smile, not one of the fake ones he had been using the past week.

Hearing 'Ko-chan' made her smile. Only two people could call her that and live, TWO…her best friend and self appointed sister Kurenai, and of course Naruto. She remembered the first night he had called her by her nickname, it was late and they were on the way back to her apartment after a spur of the minute dinner at the most fancy restaurant of Kohona, The Koi Pit. Having had a depressing day Anko was in need of company, and with Kurenai busy with little Asuma she had no one to turn to except Naruto. So feeling bold and down, she changed her outfit to a more fitting evening outing ensamble and headed to her favorite blonde's apartment. Arriving at his dwelling in record time she knocked loudly at his door and stood impatiently waiting for him to answer her.

After a few seconds went by she heard a loud thump indicating something had fallen, and then a wild scramble of footsteps coming towards the door. The door creaked open and out popped the sun bleached blonde hair she had come to know. Bleary eyed and half dressed Naruto looked up at her and barely registered that she wasn't in her normal clothing, finally his gentlemanly ways kicked in and he had invited her in, stepping inside she saw that his jacket and mesh undershirt were strown around his small living room, and from the dark bags under his eyes it was clearly visible he hadn't been sleeping well again. With a worried look on her face Anko walked in the now clear doorway and sat on the couch. Naruto rubbing his eyes looked questioningly at Anko, obviously wondering why she was in his apartment at the moment.

"Naruto are you ok?" asked Anko.

"Yeah just tired, I've been having nightmares about the war again." Naruto replied.

"Well let me help take your mind off the nightmares, lets go out to dinner, your treat." Anko said while winking.

"Ok….wait what?"

Anko was laughing so hard she was holding her sides in pain; the look on her friend's face was priceless. Naruto looked as though someone had told him ramen was one of the causalities of the war. After seeing his look had no effect on the serpentine woman he dropped it and sighed his acceptance. However mentally Naruto was ecstatic! He finally had a chance to take Anko out on a date and he didn't have to worry about being rejected!

"Fine, I'll go and get dressed." Naruto said with a forced air of depression.

"Good, I'll be right here waiting so don't you dare even think about falling back to sleep!" Anko ordered playfully.

"Yeah yeah yeah…"

**~Timeskip 3 Hours~**

After a fantastic dinner Naruto and Anko were on the way back towards her apartment. Each wrapped in they're own thoughts, neither noticed her building was fastly approaching. With only a few hundred feet left to her apartment Naruto had finally decided, it was time to tell Anko he had feelings for her. After all, they had such a great time together all the time, whether it be at the dango bar, or Ichiraku's or even at a fancy restaurant like tonight. Naruto just could not wait and put it off any longer.

"Hey Ko-chan?" Naruto started hesitantly.

Upon getting her attention, Anko turned her head and looked up at her favorite blonde, "Hmm? What is it Naruto?" Anko asked.

"I uhh….I…I wanted to tell you that I had a fantastic night with you, and that you truly did take my mind off of the dreams I've been having."

"That's good Naruto, and I had a great time as well." Anko assured him, "oh…this is me Naruto-kun"

With a quick peck to his cheek, Anko opened her door and said good night to the emotional blonde. After watching her door shut Naruto turned and leaned against it and whispered under his breath, "oh and by the way, I'm falling madly and deeply in love with you."

As both Naruto and Anko came back to the present they had completely different emotions flaring. Anko was happy that she wouldn't be without her best friend at that she would be going to Kumo. Naruto on the other hand was completely depressed that he truly was losing everything, the village he loved, the friends he had made, the bonds he had strived for years to keep strong, and most importantly to him, the love he had begun to develop for the purple haired beauty holding him.

"Well don't just stand there and hug her all night Naruto, LETS PARTY!" yelled Kiba.

The lights dimmed in the Hokage's office and the local DJ started up the music. Sodas were opened, drinks were drunk, and the ramen was being cooked. Naruto was approached by most all of friends over the course of a half hour and hugged or 'man-hugged' by a few of his closer friends. As faster up-beat songs died down the DJ had a few slower songs on, one of which was Naruto's favorite a recent chart topper across the ocean, God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton. As the guitar started its slow intro Naruto spotted Anko chatting with Kurenai across the room. Mustering up his courage, he strolled over, took her hand and led her to the center of the floor.

**I've been a walking heartache  
>I've made a mess of me<br>The person that I've been lately  
>Ain't who I wanna be<strong>

"Anko there's something I need to tell you before I leave tomorrow morning." Naruto said.

"What's that Naru-kun?" asked Anko.

**But you stay here right beside me  
>And watch as the storm blows through<br>And I need you**

"It's something that I've tried to tell you before, and well, it's something that I have to tell you Ko-chan, it just cant wait any longer."

**Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
>God gave me you for the days of doubt<br>And for when I think I lost my way  
>There are no words here left to say, it's true<br>God gave me you  
>Gave me you<strong>

Anko looked at Naruto worried as to what he had to say, should she reveal her secret that she would be leaving with him? Should she tell him how she loved him and she doesn't want him to ever be alone or without her? So many questions were bouncing around her brain she almost missed what he had to say.

**There's more here than what we're seeing  
>A divine conspiracy<br>That you, an angel lovely  
>Could somehow fall for me<br>You'll always be love's great martyr  
>And I'll be the flattered fool<br>And I need you**

"Anko Mitarashi, I love you with all my heart. And it pains me to know that we can't ever have a future together because of the damn council kicking me out of the village." Naruto said on the verge of tears.

**God gave me you for the ups and downs  
>God gave me you for the days of doubt<br>And for when I think I lost my way  
>There are no words here left to say, it's true<br>God gave me you**

Anko was speechless. She hadn't expected this from Naruto, granted she knew that she loved him, but he loved her as well! That was almost unthinkable. With tears welling up in her eyes Anko rested her head against his shoulder and let her joy flow freely.

"I love you to Naruto Namikaze." Anko said through her tears.

**On my own I'm only  
>Half of what I could be<br>I can't do without you  
>We are stitched together<br>And what love has tethered  
>I pray we never undo<strong>

**Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
>God gave me you for the days of doubt<br>God gave me you for the ups and downs  
>God gave me you for the days of doubt<br>And for when I think I lost my way  
>There are no words here left to say, it's true<br>God gave me you, gave me you.  
>He gave me you.<strong>

They finished the song out in silence just holding each other and basking in their love. The rest of the party goers all cheered and applauded for the two mischevious ninja. They turned and faced the crowd hand-in-hand and smiled while heading over to the ramen bar that had been set up for the party. Teuchi and Ayame both smiled and handed them their order.

Everyone was having a great time. Naruto and Anko were dancing, people were dancing around them and against them, the music was loud, the food was fantastic, and the company was amazing. Lost in each other's eyes neither realized the lack of music or the silence of the guests. A repressed groan from Kakashi alerted Naruto to the trouble….Sakura had arrived.

The entire party seemed to come to a grinding halt. All eyes turned to Naruto and feared what he would do. It was no secret what had happened at his apartment when she had come to talk to him. Naruto looked at her with a leveled gaze and pulled Anko a bit closer to him. Sakura was astonished at what she was seeing, it was Naruto's birthday/goodbye party and she hadn't even been INVITED! She was after all his teammate! So by rights she should've been the first person on the list! 

As she stomped over to Naruto she felt her anger escalate to new levels. Blinded by her rage she failed to notice the others in the room getting more and more tense as she neared the blonde and Anko. Naruto put a hand on Anko's arm to let her know he would deal with it. Looking at her love with a smile she stepped back and waited for the show to begin. Sakura reached the sun-kissed blonde and began her rant.

"Naruto what the hell? I'm supposed to be your teammate and yet I didn't even know there was a party being held for you. Do you have any idea how much that hurts? That I'm apparently so unimportant to you that I don't even cross your mind before you're leaving the village for good?"

"Sakura look, after the other day everyone thought it was for the better if you just weren't here, and I was one of them. And if you think your unimportant to me then you are the most idiotic person in the entire village! Do you not remember how I spent the entire academy years, genin, and half the war pining after you? Just begging for you to love me the way you loved Sasuke? No I guess you don't, because after all, all you ever care about is yourself."

SMACK

A dark, suffocating killing intent was felt rolling off of Anko as she witnessed Sakura strike her love. In a matter of seconds the purple haired beauty was upon the pinkette, and had a kunai at her throat.

"You would do well to remember that Naruto will not physically hit you due to some stupid code of ethics…I however don't uphold such foolish codes. So the next time you get the urge to hit a certain blonde…don't." Anko whispered in Sakura's ear. Anko made her point by making a thin line of blood flow from Sakura's neck.

With a huge sob Sakura ran from the room and Anko walked back over to Naruto. "Walk me home?" she asked.

"I'll grab our coats." Naruto stated and walked away.

After returning with his and her coats he helped Anko slip her arms through her sleeves, the two made their way to the doors to retire for the night. As the warm night air hit their faces they jumped to the rooftops to be away from any wandering civilians. Arriving at Anko's small apartment they touched back down on her doorstep.

Naruto hated saying goodbye to Anko tonight. Not only did she look breath-taking, it would also be the last time he saw her. Feeling his heart break a little more with every passing moment he took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips and gave her a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Anko I want you to know that you have been my only source of happiness since the war. You've been the shoulder for me to cry on, the person to beat me out of my depression, and more then anything one of the only true friends I've ever had. And the most amazing of all is that we love each other only to be separated tomorrow for only Kami knows how long. But I just wanted you to know that no matter how far apart we are, I will ALWAYS love you Ko-chan."

Anko smiled as she felt tears prick behind her eyes. Internally she was debating on telling the blonde that she would be joining Kumo with him. However her mischievous side won out and she decided to surprise him with it tomorrow like she had planned. Placing her hands on his whiskered cheeks she pulled him in for a sweet, chaste kiss. With a simple reply of "I know Naruto-kun, I know, and I swear to always love you as well." She said good night and that she would see him the next morning to say her dreaded goodbye.

Watching Anko walk though her door was one of the hardest things he had ever done, yes he had defeated all six paths of Pein, yes he had befriend all the tailed beasts, and yes he killed Madara Uchiha, but watching her walk through her door was by far the hardest of them all. With a sigh Naruto turned and shunshined back to his apartment and laid down on his bed in the Hidden Leaf Village for the last time.

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the wait on this chapter, but I did make it longer! Well anyway the next chapter is probably going to take a while too, what with work and everything going on. But as always reviews are more then welcomed and highly appreciated =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys and gals, it's been a while! But now I'm back with a new chapter, and though it's on the short side it has a lot more Naruto/Anko relationship development going on. Anyway, read on and tell me what you think. =D**

**Chapter 6**

Dusk was just breaking in the Hidden Leaf Village, birds were starting to sing, fish were starting to swim more joyously, merchants were beginning to set up shops, and most all of the ninja in the village were stirring and getting ready to face what might be their last day. Being a ninja came with all sorts of occupational hazards! One might get stabbed with the random kunai, run-through with a novice's training sword, trip, fall into the river and drown…hey just because their ninja doesn't mean that they're all graceful…..anyway while all of the ninja were waking up, a special blonde was locking up his small apartment door and walked down his steps for the last time. No not because he was going to die today, but because today was his last day living in Kohona. Naruto Namikaze container of the Kyuubi no Yoko was being kicked out of the village. After the council deciding that he was no longer beneficial to the village they were kicking him to the curb. With a huge yawn Naruto began his trek to the village gates and whatever lay beyond them.

It was peaceful Naruto noticed. The street lamps were dimming out, house shutters were opening, and family elders were milling about chatting about the weather and past experiences. Out of all his 18 years living in this village he had never really stopped to see the beauty of early mornings here. Deciding he had a few places left to visit before he left he veered from his path to the gates and headed to the Hokage Mountain to visit his most favorite spot, the Forth Hokage's carved head. Pushing chakra to his legs he jumped to the rooftops and sped to the mountain. Upon arriving he took the stairs two to three at a time and finally made it to his father's head. Taking a breather, Naruto knealed down and watched the sun rise from his favorite spot.

After his "meeting" with his father, Naruto had taken to spending his mornings here with what was left of his father. "So I finally told her how I felt about her Dad." Naruto said breaking the morning's silence. Collecting himself before he broke down he continued, "I'm going to miss everything in this village Pop. All my friends, Iruka-sensei, old man Teuchi and Ayame-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Anko-chan, everyone! I know that I shouldn't complain, that this is a great opportunity for me, but I just wish I didn't have to leave her after I told her that I love her, Kami it sucks! I'm really going to miss our mornings together too Dad, but at least for my birthday Tsunade baa-chan gave me a picture of you and mom to keep with me, that and your battle cloak, she told me that she thought you would want me to have it. Oh and Kakashi-sensei taught me a few of your jutsus and he even started teaching me Hirashin! Or atleast the basics behind it, I just have to find the right seals for myself. Well I gotta go Dad, but I promise to spend the mornings with you in Kumo, or I'll try to. Love you Dad." Naruto felt a few tears fall from his eyes as he finished his talk with his father. Patting the top of the carving Naruto turned and jumped off the mountain and used shunshin in mid air to arrive at the village gates to see an assembly off all his friends and teammates…minus Sakura.

Surprise clearly visible on his tired face, Naruto approached the small crowd and smiled as he burned everyone's face into memory. Stepping forward out of the group Tsunade and Kakashi walked over to the blonde; stopping a few feet away from him they smiled and promised to keep the village and her precious occupants safe and sound in his stead. After stepping back the rest of the Kohona 9 stepped forward and promised to continue to get stronger and stronger until they could finally accomplish what they had all promised. Naruto's small smile faded as he remembered yet again his second biggest mistake and regret in life. Noticing a shock of purple hair in a pineapple shape he was brought out of his brief brooding and smiled yet again. Stepping forward Anko wrapped her arms around the blonde and whispered in his ear, "Guess what Naru-kun, looks like you're not leaving alone after all."

Squinting his eyes to try and concentrate on what was just whispered to him, and searching for the most intelligent thing to reply with, he arrived at….."HUH?"

Blushing from embarrassment as the entire mass laughed at his expense, Anko kissed his cheek and simplified her earlier statement, "I-AM-MOVING-TO-KUMO-WITH-YOU, you damn block-head."

Feeling a spectral hand clasp his should he looked behind himself and saw both Minato and Jirayia smiling and giving their approval of Anko and his situation. "Well why didn't you just say so Anko-chan?"

Sighing, Anko walked away and reached behind a tree retrieving her pack, turning to look at Naruto, she jerked her head to signify it was time to depart. Turning back to look at Tsunade again she smiled and nodded. Looking a bit sad, Naruto jogged to catch up with Anko and they walked off into the sunrise, Kumo bound! Deciding to enjoy their time together the two former Kohona shinobi went the conventional way, walking. Trudging long the long road to Kumo was usually boring, however for the Anko and Naruto it was anything but! Immersed in conversation, and they're own private thoughts the time seemed to fly until the daylight had dissolved into dusk. Anko turned to Naruto and suggested that they make camp for the night. Getting a smile as an agreement, Anko went about setting up camp and starting a fire while Naruto disappeared off into the nearby woods to find some game for dinner. With a devilish smirk Anko set only one tent up with both of their sleeping rolls inside. Stoking the fire with a small tendril of chakra, she awaited for her sun-kissed blonde to return.

Meanwhile, Naruto could finally breathe easily. Since he had finally told his Ko-chan how he felt about her and they were on the road to Kumo together it seemed like everything was finally looking up for him! Continuing down the forest path, Naruto and Anko kept a peaceful silence with their hands clasping one another's. Growing hot from the drifting sunbeams and the humidity, Naruto removed his jacket and sealed it into the seal he had placed on his kunai holder.

As the time passed and the sun began to set, both Anko and Naruto were showing signs of minor exhaustion and hunger. "Naru-kun, I'm hungry"

"Me to," Naruto said with a laugh, "how about we set up camp over in that glade and I'll go catch us some dinner while you set up the perimeter."

"Ok baby, just be careful, I wouldn't want to have to come and rescue you from any monster squirrels."

While mumbling under his breath, Naruto dropped his pack and headed deeper into the forest. Seeing deer tracks Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pouch and activated sage mode to find his prey. Lifting the scent from the warm airwaves, Naruto went forth with all the stealth of a wraith and soon found and killed the deer. Deciding to head back and show his prize to Anko, Naruto turned and retraced his steps back to their campsite.

~Meanwhile with Anko~

As soon as Naruto had went into the woods Anko had begun setting traps to ward off any unwelcome visitors. Using her love's favorite jutsu, Anko created a shadow clone and commanded it to gather firewood and get a nice campfire going for when Naruto returned with dinner, while she herself went about setting up their camp. Now Anko being the mischievously, playful person that she is decided a prank was wayyyyyy overdue. Pulling out only her tent, that could fit at least three comfortably, and setting it up, she sat in the mouth of the tent and waited for Naruto to return.

~Back with Naruto~

Having retraced his steps back to where he had left Anko, he was pleasantly surprised to see a roaring campfire and one tent…'wait,' Naruto thought, 'one tent?'

"Ummm Ko-chan," Naruto stammered, "Why is there only one tent?"

"Are you suggesting that you don't want to share a tent with me Naru-kun?"

"No not at all!" Naruto said. 'Well there goes me getting any sleep tonight…'

**AN: Peace everyone and don't forget to R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: It was recently brought to my attention that I made a goof in my first version of chapter 6, thanks to my reviewer I was able to find and correct the problem. However I believe I should also take his further advice and start asking for a beta…so if there are any takers, feel free to PM me. And on a last note, there are some not so child friendly scenes so if you aren't of appropriate age, you might just wanna skip this chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

Sighing Naruto wondered how he managed to get himself into his current predicament. Huddled against the side of the tent, he lay in his sleeping bag watching his beloved slumber. With every steady rise and fall of her chest Naruto began to rethink his situation, after all, sharing a tent was just her teasing him right?' Naruto pondered. Sighing again Naruto rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

Chuckling inside her head, Anko rolled over and took her chance to finally watch the object of her affection. After Naruto had returned to the campsite with the dead deer she had put her plan into action! And it had been well worth it to say the least, he had sputtered, stuttered, and stumbled all over his sentences and his own feet. With a delicate smile, Anko slowly slide across the spacious tent and snuggled into Naruto's broad back, laying her arm over his hips she drifted off to sleep.

Daylight broke as the two friends were still heavily sleeping in their shared tent. As the sun rose daggers of sunlight filtered through the tent and shone brightly on Anko's face. Waking up with a slight frown she soon smiled at the possibilities to tease the sleeping blonde. Settling on her idea Anko flipped through about a dozen hand signs and laughed quietly to herself.

After finishing the hand signs Anko let out a small breath before inhaling and spitting out a small street of ice cold water at the sleeping blonde. Making sure to aim for his face, and specifically his open mouth, she directed the stream to make sure that he would be waking from this…unmissable chance to tease and surprise her love.

Naruto was having an amazing dream. Anko and he were laying on a shady bank by one of his favorite places in Kohona, deep in the woods of Kohona there was a beautiful waterfall that cascaded down the rocky hill formation into the peaceful pool below. Anko had just gotten up to go and the something from her coat that was hung on a low branch, seeing a slight smirk appear on her angelic face Naruto started to get worried as to what she might have planned.

Feining a trip (which is quite difficult for a ninja) Anko landed by the bank of the pool and as she "righted" herself she lashed out a hand and splashed crystalline water all over Naruto.

Naruto now waking found himself sputtering at the sudden wetness that had become his bed and clothing. Hearing a musical laugh Naruto looked up with a glare to see Anko covering her mouth with her hand and attempting to fight the tears of laughter that she was experiencing. Naruto launched himself, wet clothes and all at the laughing Anko and pinned her to the ground.

"So you think that's funny huh? Well how about I make us even?" Naruto gently rolled Anko onto her side and kissed her neck, making sure to leave a noticeable mark. The second Anko moaned, his lips left her skin, his body left the ground and Naruto was suddenly in dry clothes.

"That was mean Naruto-kun." Anko said with a pout.

"I know," Naruto said as he leaned in to kiss her and whispered in her ear, "Now lets get to Kumo so we can finish what we started."

Felling shivers ran up and down her spine, Anko blushed and challenged Naruto to a race to the nearest town, and the loser had to pay for the other's lunch…all of their lunch. Anko pushed chakra to her legs and pulled ahead of Naruto…or she thought that she did. She heard the distinct whiz of a kunai slicing the air and a brief flash of black and yellow Naruto was dashing through the foliage at top speed leaving her nothing but dust to keep up with.

A few minutes after Naruto passed, he began to see the nearby village and again used a burst of chakra to soar over the land and arrive at the village, almost a half hour later Anko walked out of the forest and up to the ramen stand that Naruto had planted himself at. With a sigh Anko sat and order chicken ramen and looked over at Naruto's stack of bowls, calculating approximately how deflated her wallet was going to be after her stupid mouth had gotten her into her latest bind.

"Miss?" the ramen host started, "you're bill is 3263 yen. (About 40 American dollars)"

Anko felt her wallet shriek in pain at the loss of almost a third of its total contents. Sighing Anko handed over the cash and headed out of the stand to find Naruto and continue on the journey they had started a few days before. Finding him standing at the entrance with a wrapped parcel in his hands Anko looked surprised when he handed it to her and told her to open it. Peeling back the brown paper, Anko found a new black trench coat, though according to Naruto it was special. He had personally modified it with strengthening seals, weather resistant seals, and storage seals on the inside of both sleeves. And to make it all the more special, on the inside middle of the coat, Naruto had drawn in his personal Hirashin seal array, so at any given time he could jump to her position.

"Ko-chan, if you ever need me and we're apart all you have to do is push some of your chakra into that seal and I'll know you need me." Naruto informed her.

Unable to resist the urge, Anko grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a searing kiss. Moaning from the shear passion of her kiss Naruto pulled Anko closer against him and returned her kiss with every iota of passion he could muster. Pulling away Anko quickly kissed him again and then tried to regain her bearings. Clearing his throat Naruto straightened his jacket and jerked his head to suggest they get going, with a nod Anko agreed and off they were to the next town, trying desperately to get there before the sun went down.

~4 Days and Several Towns Later~

"Halt! Show me your traveler's papers and shinobi licenses if you wish to gain entrance to the Village Hidden in the Clouds!"

**AN: Hey guys sorry about the wait and the length, but I've decided to go the shorter/faster route. But anyway, Peace and Happy Easter everyone =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Halt! Show me your traveler's papers and shinobi licenses if you wish to gain entrance to the Village Hidden in the Clouds!" said the cloaked guard sitting by the entrance. Naruto and Anko handed over their shinobi ids and the Raikage's letter allowing them entrance. As the cloud guard looked over their documents and determined their authenticity Naruto and Anko were both taking in their new surroundings and found themselves breathless from the shear beauty of the place. The mountains looming overhead were swathed in clouds, the suns rays were refracting through the tiny water droplets that made up the clouds and made them a myriad of beautiful colors. The lake to their immediate right was a crystalline sapphire, with the most vibrant tiger lilys on the shore. Everything Naruto had heard about Kumo being a barren wasteland was completely wrong! This was a total paradise, everything from the sky, the mountains, and even some of the visible wildlife had him captivated.

"Ok you two," said the guard, "I've alerted the interior guards and they are to oversee your passage to the Raikage's office. Don't try anything funny and above all else listen to whatever orders the guards will have for you."

Nodding their consent, both Naruto and Anko were ushered through the huge wooden yellow doors emblazoned with Kumogakura. As soon as they were past the heavy gates they were received by masked anbu with short to mid-range swords strapped across their backs. Boar, the anbu leader stepped forward and offered his hand for Naruto to shake. "Namikaze-san, it is and honor and a pleasure to meet you, if you have any questions along the way to the tower, please feel free to ask."

Speechless with the immediate respect Naruto simply nodded and released the anbu's offered hand. Turning to face the west, the anbu tilted his head towards Naruto and suggested that they take to the rooftops in order to bypass all the bustling streets filled with busy shoppers and civilians. With a smirk Anko jumped ahead of Naruto and beckoned him to follow not only her, but the squad of anbu that had left him standing alone in the busy street, a fierce blush overtook Naruto as he realized that he was alone and quickly jumped after the brigade of anbu.

~Meanwhile in Kohona~

~2 Days after Naruto and Anko's leave~

*Thud*…*thud*…*thud*...throughout the entire Hokage office the sound of papers being stamped with the official seal is all that was heard. After Naruto left Tsunade had basically holed herself up in the Hokage's office and was actually doing her job. Leaving only to relieve herself and get some sleep, she was depressed, she felt as though a part of her was missing, and in a sense it kind of was. Both Tsunade and Naruto had come to an understanding that they were mother and son, and then the damned council had to go and get rid of him.

With a sigh, Tsunade continued her mindless work of approving and declining requests and possible new laws. Shizune had learned to just leave her be as anything other then more work or telling her to leave for the night would result in Shizune getting her ass reamed out. At her own desk Shizune was silently grieving for the loss of her little brother, granted he was dead, but she felt as though she would never see him again…and she had only ever had this feeling once before…right before Izumo was deployed to infiltrate the enemy camp during the war. Izumo had never returned, in fact, they had never even found anything left of him. Noticing a shadow fall across her desk she looked up to see the council elders, Homura and Koharu. "Revered council members, what can I do for you today?" Shizune asked with a polite smile.

"Well for starters," said Koharu, "you could open your master's office and let us in to see her."

"I'm terribly sorry council member Koharu, but Tsunade-sama isn't receiving any visitors without appointments any longer, her next available time slot is…" Shizune quickly flipped through the planner she had made for the Hokage's visits, "her next availability is two weeks from now for fifteen minutes."

Koharu sputtered in anger and demanded to see the Hokage, when denied again he marched to Tsunade's office doors and kicked them open. Tsunade, being in the fowl mood that she always was as of late jumped across her office and held Koharu against the wall by his throat.

"Speak and speak well Koharu, for I have grown tired of your twisted tongue and if you wish to breathe long enough to continue _supporting _my rule of this village you will do well to **not piss me off!**" Tsunade all but shouted at the terrified man. Koharu unable to say anything motioned for Homura to speak for him. Stepping forward she said the four words that saved her teammate's life "We want Namikaze back."

~Kumogakure~

While the anbu ferried Anko and Naruto through their new home they had little time to actually see any of the village. At best fleeting blurs and pashing flashes were all they were able to see before the Raikage's tower loomed in front of them. Coming to a halt in front of the massive double doors, the anbu motioned for them to continue through the doors. Moving through the doors and into the reception area they casually made their way to the secretary and tapped politely on her desk to get her attention.

Mabui though by technicality a veteran of the 4th Shinobi war, she had not seen any of the fighting, instead due to her special ability to be able to transport matter across long distances she was kept under the watchful eye of the strategists and supreme generals. That being acknowledged, she had only ever seen Naruto in person when he had dragged the lifeless body of the fake Madara Uchiha and burned him a fox fire jutsu in front of the remaining shinobi corps. Looking up when hearing a polite tap she was pleasantly surprised to see a sun kissed blonde with cerulean eyes and faint whisker marks. Panning to the left of the blonde she noticed a purple haired woman with warm chocolate eyes and by far the most revealing attire that Mabui had ever seen. Accepting the letter from the Raikage that Naruto handed her, she quickly read it and verified that they were right on time for their audience with A.

Pressing a button on her intercom she informed the Raikage that his special visitor from Kohona was here with his guest. Hearing a booming "LET THEM IN AT ONCE", Naruto chuckled while rubbing the back of his head and began to walk towards the apparent office doors. Bearing down on the handle and giving the door a slight push both he and Anko made their way into their new leaders office.

A hadn't been expecting both Naruto and Anko for at least another day, but being pleasantly surprised he stood from his desk and went around to go and welcome the two shinobi to his village. Bowing slightly to Anko and giving Naruto an awkward one-armed hug, he pushed Naruto to arms length and gave him an appraising look. "You've grown Naruto-kun," A said approvingly, "your father would be truly proud of you son."

Naruto bowed his head at the complement, "Thank you Raikage-sama."

A laughed his booming laugh at Naruto's respect of him, "I've told you before kid, you don't have to call me Raikage or Raikage-sama, 'A' is just fine by me." He said with a smile.

"Now lets get down to business…"

For the better part of three hours the Raikage sat with Naruto and Anko and discussed their abilities and what their ranks would be in Kumo. Naruto being the hero of the war was granted the title of elite jonin and would be assigned a team to shadow to see how things were done in Kumo before being given his own genin team to teach. Anko on the other hand, A had no idea the extent of her abilities. As Anko described her abilities she mentioned how she was a former snake summoner, catching the 'former' the Raikage asked Anko to elaborate.

"Well you see A-sama, due to the bastardized version of Manda that Kabuto made, the snakes have withdrawn all summoning contracts and have refused to let another person sign their contract so long as Kabuto still lives." Anko explained.

"I see, well I believe I have a remedy to your situation. If you aren't against a little…ok a lot of danger, the village of Kumo has a summoning scroll that no one has been able to sign in over 80 years. The wielder of said scroll is immediately feared and reveared amoungst Kumo and will be promised unbelievable power."

Anko sat and took in everything that A had said. Naturally her curiosity getting the better of her Anko had to ask, "What is the summoning?"

The Raikage laughed at her bemused expression before getting up and walking to a tapestry in the room. Channeling a small amount of chakra to his palm the Raikage placed his hand upon the cloud and in a plume of smoke a scroll appeared. Sitting back own the Raikage placed it on his desk and sat with his hand resting on his knee. "This my dear, is the dragon contract."

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the terrible delay, but I'm back for now and with a whole slew of new and exciting ideas! Hope you guys liked the chapter and as usual please R&R =D on a slight side note I'm still searching earnestly for a BETA so if anyone is willing please PM me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**An: Sorry everyone for the long wait on this chapter, hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, though the dragon summons are mine =P as well as the original jutsu.**

**Chapter 9**

Anko was very surprised. Not only had her and Naruto just gotten to Kumo, she was immediately being offered one of the village's greatest honors. Reaching out she accepted the scroll from the Raikage and held it reverently. The Raikage looked over at Naruto and saw a small smile upon the young lad's face as the women next to him was finally shown the respect she was due. A stood and walked around his desk only to lean against the front of his desk and lazily run his hand through his hair.

"Now the first part of becoming the summoner is to actually open the scroll Anko," A said. "You have to meet a certain criteria for the scroll to unlock itself and allow you to read it."

Anko looked up and before she could ask the question upon her lips A was already way ahead of her, "simply channel some chakra to your fingertip and trace the dragon kanji. If you met the criteria the dragon will fade and you will have passed the first of two tests."

Doing as he said, Anko traced the kanji and immediately a faint hiss was heard as it disappeared. With trembling hands Anko slowly unraveled the scroll and inch by precious inch the spidery seal of the summing contract was revealed. Naruto being the newest; and only seal MASTER in the country looked over her shoulder to verify that nothing malevolent was sealed instead of the dragons.

Satisfied that the scroll would not harm her in any way he nodded for her to proceed in signing it. Anko bit her thumb and them the blood coat the fingertips of her right hand before leaving her impression on the seal, her name mystically appearing without her writing it. She was surprised, however a quick look at A and she knew everything was perfectly fine. With his million watt smile, A pressed a button on his desk and a few seconds later Mabui came walking into the office.

"Yes Raikage-sama?" she asked.

"Cancel all appointments for the rest of the day Mabui; I have very pressing measures to attend to with our new shinobi."

"Hai, as you wish A-sama." Mabui said as she left the room with a small bow and smile in place.

"Now then, let's head to the Storm Cloud Ravine so we can get on with the second part of your test Anko-san."

A moved around his desk yet again and motioned both Anko and Naruto to take hold of his arm. With a brief pulse of his lightning chakra the three ningen disappeared in a quick shunshin. When they appeared Anko took a few deep breaths to get used to the altitude and looked to Naruto to see him breathing fine.

"Hey what gives Naru-kun, how come you don't have any problems breathing like I do?" Anko asked with a cute pout on her lush full lips.

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "well you see Anko-chan when I was training to use sage jutsu on Mt. Myobuko the atmosphere was even thicker there then it is here so this is nothing!'"

A smiled and shook his head at the interaction of the two before him. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he nudged Anko and told her to get on with the summoning. Nodding to herself and to the two others she bit her thumb and ran through the hand seals for summoning. '_Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, RAM!_' As she finished the ram seal she slammed her hand into the ground and poured out most all of her chakra reserves. Relief flooded through her as she saw the spidery seal spread across the ground in front of them and a large explosion of smoke followed.

As the smoke cleared the silhouette of a large, majestic four legged creature stood before them. A long neck joined vast shoulders in which two gigantic wings sprouted. Spines started at the base of its neck and proceeded down to the end of its terrific tail that stopped in a deadly barb. The three ninja stood rooted with awe, fear, and amazement. Before them stood the largest summon they had ever seen. With a mighty roar and burst of flames from between its vicious teeth, the mighty dragon began to shrink…

The dragon continued to shrink until it was no larger then the Raikage. Rising from four feet to standing on two like a man, the dragon boss folded his wings around him only to have them meld together and form a brilliant set of battle armor. With midnight black tresses and shocking ice blue eyes with slit pupils the now identifiable male dragon continued walking forward until he stopped before Anko. Without so much as a gaze at either Naruto of A he dropped to one knee in front of Anko with his head held to one side in a show of obedience. The dragon looked up at Anko with a scorching gaze, "Are you the one that summoned me?"

"H-hai, that would be me," Anko stuttered out. "My name is Anko Mitarashi, and you are?"

The dragon paused and seemed to collect his thoughts for a few seconds, "I have many names, however most you would be unable to speak and therefore butcher them. So you may simply call me….Hisashi."

"It is an honor to meet you Hisashi-sama, but I have a few questions for you, well really just one…what is the second test that I must pass to be permitted to summon you and your clan members?" Anko asked.

Hisashi looked at her and again seemed to pause to collect himself. As he looked at her he remembered his first summoner and how similar they are. Both had an air of grace that was hard to come by, and both had a usual style of dress to say the least. Hisashi flipped through a few dozen hand seals and bit his own thumb before slamming his hand to the ground.

"It is quite simple," Hisashi stated. "You must hatch an egg for me. This is no easy task however, there are only three eggs and you may pick one and only one. You simply draw blood and smear it on the egg you choose and pump chakra into both the blood and the egg, and if the egg reacts to your chakra and hatches then you gain a familiar and permission to summon any of the clan. Do you wish to proceed?"

Anko looked at both Naruto and A in question and both looked back at her. Naruto had a growing smile on his face while A was more stoic. Naruto nodded to her and she smiled in return and turned to look back at Hisashi.

"I accept and wish to try."

"Good."

He finished pumping chakra into the ground and summoned forth three eggs that were easily the size of a small child. On egg was a florescent purple, another was pitch black, and the third and last was a radiant mix of liquid silver and midnight blue. Anko looked over the eggs and tried to imagine which one would hatch for her, if any. Taking a deep breath Anko closed her eyes, bit her thumb and quickly placed her hand on the last egg, the silver and midnight blue. She began to force chakra into her blood and then through her blood to the egg itself. With her eyes still closed she was unable to see what the other three were witnessing. The egg was changing. The colors that had been separate were swirling together and there was a slight glow coming from the egg. Her eyes snapped open as she felt a faint amount of foreign chakra being forced back to her.

With a loud crack a piece of shell flew off and slammed right into Naruto's forehead making A laugh hysterically. Naruto stood grumbling about how the stupid egg had to try and be funny before it was even hatched. Hisashi looked on in amazement; an egg hadn't hatched for over 400 years! Yet here he was standing before the newest summoner of his clan. Pieces of egg continued to fly off at random before only one piece remained.

Anko gently pulled at the final piece and was rewarded to the sight of her familiar. It was a smallish dragon, it's scales were a healthy mixture of silver and midnight blue, almost as though it was part of the night sky. Anko reached out and gently touched the dragon's snout with shaking fingers and immediately pulled back and clutched at her mid bicep on her left arm. As though she was being inked by a tattoo master, an intricate tattoo seal drew itself into her skin in the shape of a dragon's wing and tail.

Hisashi looked at the tattoo and smiled in the perfect unison between Anko and her dragon. The tattoo symbolized the dragon's ability to join her body and always be with her when needed, it also made it possible for Anko to speak telepathically to her young dragon.

"Her name is Amaya, Anko. And that tattoo you just received allows both you and her to share the same body so she will always be with you when she's needed. It also grants you the ability to speak telepathically with her, as well as anyone you choose. Treat her well and remember to always be kind to her." Hisashi said before bowing and disappearing in plume of smoke.

The baby Amaya yawned and a small puff of fire came out from her impressive maw. Naruto laughed quietly as Anko bent down to pick the baby up, Amaya blinked lazily at Anko before pulsing chakra and turning to mist before disappearing into the sealing tattoo. A looked at both Naruto and Anko before smiling.

"Well lets get you guys settled into your new abode, shall we?" A asked as he yet again held out his arm. As with before both Anko and Naruto grabbed his arm were immediately on their way to their in a flashy lightning shunshin.

**As an answer to Lemarteskun on a key to Naruto's awesome jutsus:**

**Futon: Harikén Dengeki (wind style: hurricane shock)-wind infused with lightning chakra that spins at high speeds while giving a nasty shock.**

**Raition: Kurayami Inazuma (lightning style: dark lighting)-by using the kyuubi's chakra Naruto creates a similar ball of lightning to Sasuke's curse mark chidori senbon, except pure black.**

**Raition: Supaku Hamma (lightning style: spark hammer)-creates a mass of lightning around Naruto's body and when he shoves his hands out it is sent at his enemies.**

**Futon: Sessaku-ryoku (wind style: cutting force)-Naruto pushes sharpened wind chakra from every tenketsu on his body.**

**Hirashin (flying thunder god)-The 4th Hokage's signature move.**

**AN: sorry for the terribly long wait for this latest installment, however its been a very hard chapter for me to write lol. I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN: Hello everyone! Im would like to apologize for the long wait (yet again) however this chapter is twice as long as normal and I think it has some pretty good content. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will not ever own Naruto, though I do own the jutsu and characters I've created for this story.**

A, Anko, and Naruto appeared in a flash before a modest two story building in what seemed to be the middle of the market district. Nudging Anko and Naruto forward, A handed them a pair of keys and pointed towards the front door. Stepping up the stairs without trepidation, Naruto unlocked the building and all three of them walked into the safety that the walls promised. A stood in the doorway and told them to have a look around and that he would have someone come along tomorrow morning with a summons for them. After hearing their consent A turned and left yet again in his dazzling shunshin.

With an unspoken agreement Naruto and Anko split up so they could cover more ground in their new abode. Naruto took the ground floor whilst Anko headed upstairs to see what was in store for them. Naruto started off by going down the entrance hall and into what he found to be a very spacious kitchen, the surfaces gleamed with state of the art appliances, and in the adjoining room Naruto found a nice sized table with enough chairs for himself and Anko as well as a couple more guests. Continuing his journey throughout the house Naruto stumbled on a loose floor board and almost landed upon his face if not for his quick ninja reflexes. Turning back to the floor board, Naruto was overjoyed to see that underneath it was a hidden latch. Giving it a tug, a good portion of the hallway floor came up to reveal a staircase that lead to what Naruto assumed to be the basement.

As Naruto headed down the secret stairs Anko was upstairs making her way into her third find. Her first find happened to be a nicely furnished guest bedroom with everything to make it be fully comfortable. The second room she found was a weapons room. All along the walls were metal pegs, rings, and hooks of varying sizes for different weapons. And finally she made her way into what she guessed to be the master bedroom. Walking in she was greatly surprised to find it furnished much more lavishly then the guest bedroom that she had found. It had a full walk-in closet, a complete master bath (with two sinks, a spa shower, a jaccuzi tub, and separate vanity). Moving back into the bedroom Anko took a second to test how comfortable the king sized bed was and to her great satisfaction, it passed her test.

She left the bedroom and proceeded back down the hall to find another bathroom, a meditation room, and an office. All three stocked with everything they needed. Having found all that the upstairs had to offer Anko ventured back down the stairs and marveled at the kitchen just as Naruto had. Treading down the same hall Naruto had before he found the latch; she walked over the hidden stairs and made her way into the entertainment room. Much like with the rest of the house so far, this room was also ready for enhabitation and much relaxation. The large television that rested upon the wall was a welcomed luxury to Anko, off to the side of the TV was an empty shelf for dvds and the like. Heading out of the entertainment room Anko started looking for Naruto, wondering where he could have possibly gotten off to.

As Naruto reached the bottom of the stairs he flicked on the lights and was astonished by what he saw. It was a full basement training room. In fact he could practically feel the usage of seals; it was the only explanation for what he was witnessing. For as soon as he came out of the stairwell, he was standing in the middle of an impressively larger field with a lake and even a forest in the middle of the room. He knew it had to be a room because the grassy plain that he was now standing in ended abruptly at meet with a stark blue wall that went all the way up to what appeared to be a clear sky.

As he walked around Naruto felt free as a bird and decided to drop his pack and let off some steam. Channeling Karama's chakra he took off in a mad dash around the perimeter of the secret below the house him and Anko were to share, decided just to run a few laps for now he added more chakra to increase his speed. Just as he was finishing his 284th lap he was distracted by a soft musical voice calling his name inside his head. Sliding to a stop Naruto frantically swiveled his head side to side in search of the voice. After a minute or two of searching he caught sight of something odd sitting on an outcropping of rocks a little to his left side. Amaya was sitting there staring intently at Naruto and yawned impassively as she whispered inside his head, _"Anko is looking for you."_

Her message delivered, Amaya dissolved into a fine mist and was up the stairwell before Naruto could even comprehend what had happened. Gathering his pack Naruto followed Amaya and went off in pursuit of Anko. As he came up out of the floor he was confronted with an angry Anko, and what seemed to be a smirking Amaya. Anko waited for Naruto to completely come out of the floor and then decided to yell at him for worrying her. Her arguments died however when Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairwell to witness the amazing sight that he had literally stumbled upon.

Anko's mouth hung open in awe as she took in the beauty of the landscape and wonder as she was curious as to how it could possibly be. Naruto smiled and directed her over to a pillar with katakana in the very center of the field.

"This is how," Naruto stated. "Seals power the illusion and actually make it real. This little glyph here," Naruto pointed to a particular character that had a faint yellow glow to it, "is what powers everything down here."

"But how?" Anko asked.

"Well it's actually really ingenious, it kinda works in the same way as the toad's oil I told you about."

"You mean the way you learned how to use nature chakra? What does that have to do with this?" Anko asked clearly confused.

"Well let me try and explain it this way. The toad's oil acted as a magnet for my body to pick up and detect the nature chakra. After I became accustomed to the chakra I no longer needed the oil to gather the chakra. This acts like the magnet aspect of the toad's oil. This glyph gathers nature chakra and converts it to pure energy to power the other seals that make the illusion and the ones that make the illusion real. Got it now?" Naruto finished.

"Actually, yeah..."

"What do you mean actually? I thought I explained it well enough." Naruto half yelled with a pout.

Anko covered her mouth as she giggled at his adorableness and leaned in to stop his complaining with a short chaste kiss. "Come on Blondie, I'm hungry and it's your turn to cook," Anko said and after a few seconds of thought, "and no ramen."

~Timeskip~

~Next Morning~

Anko was roused from her peaceful slumber with a knock coming from the front door. Rolling over she found the bed was already cooling from the lack of Naruto's warmth. 'He must already be up and somewhere in the house' Anko thought. Deciding now was as good a time as any to get up; she slid out of bed and quickly showered before getting dressed. After getting dressed Anko trailed downstairs finding both Naruto and an oddly masked anbu waiting for her at the table. Wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck she lightly kissed his cheek and asked what was happening.

"This anbu is waiting to escort us to the Raikage's office so he can discuss what will be happening in our future." Naruto told her.

With a beaming smile Anko hurried both the anbu and Naruto out of the house and had the anbu lead them to the office. Once there Mabui ushered them to proceed into A's office and he would be with them shortly. After only a few minutes A strode into his office from a side door and took his seat at his impressive wooden desk. Turning towards Naruto first, A began to explain that while he had all the faith in the world in Naruto's abilities he wanted him to shadow a team of elite Jonin and see how things were done in the cloud.

Getting a nod from Naruto, A handed him a rolled scroll and told him to be at the Moon Bridge in 20 minutes. Getting another nod A told him to give the scroll to the team that would be there and to do whatever they told him to do. Naruto pecked Anko on the cheek and left the room in a brilliant flash of flames. A turned to Anko and the conversation finally began.

"Well Anko," A began, "you have an important decision in front of you."

Anko looked puzzled before asking, "And what might that be A-sama?"

"I'm giving you the choice of either a team, or anbu Anko. Tsunade was very forthcoming with your abilities of T&I and if you so wish, we could use your talents here."

Anko sat in thought for a moment weighing both choices very carefully. After almost five minutes she had finally arrived at what she thought was the best of the choices. "I choose the team option Raikage-sama."

Looking genuinely surprised, A nodded his head before pressing a button on his desk and speaking, "Mabui, would you kindly send them in."

"Yes Raikage-sama"

Hearing a knock on his door, the Raikage shouted loudly, "ENTER!" The door swung open and in walked three teenagers. Anko's mouth dropped as she realized what was happening. She was being given a team of genin! After all the years she tried to become a sensei in Konoha, she was finally being granted the chance.

"Anko," A said, "meet Isamu, Michio, and Tadashi."

Each genin nodded in turn to her and Tadashi shuffled lightly on his feet. A stood and said, "Well now that that is taken care of, I believe you guys she head out, though Anko keep in mind, you have a month still before you're actually their sensei, they still have to pass their exams. Anyway, go together to the Crescent Pillars and introduce yourselves." Gaining nods from everyone they filed out and headed to their destination.

~With Naruto~

After leaving the Raikage's office he had gotten completely lost! Naruto stopped several times to ask where the Moon Bridge was and several people just laughed at him for not knowing. Finally he had met a kind shop owner that had given him his answer. Seeing the looming hill up ahead Naruto sped up and reached the top of the hill. In the valley that spread under the hill was a calm flowing river on which was situated a bridge, obviously the Moon Bridge.

Straining his eyes Naruto could make out three people standing idly on the bridge staring out over the water awaiting him. Moving chakra to his feet Naruto made the quick jump and touched down with an almost feline grace in the center of the bridge. The three turned at the feeling of chakra and smiled gently at his arrival. Among the group Naruto recognized Samui and Darui from the recent war, however the third group member he did not think he had ever seen.

The third member introduced himself as Masaaki. Naruto shook hands with all three and asked who was in charge, with a huff Samui pointed towards Darui and Naruto pulled from his pocket the scroll A had given him. Darui read it quickly before rolling it back up and saying "Let's get a move on."

As Naruto and his new team traveled silently across the birth of The Hidden Cloud, Naruto was silently recounting all that he knew about Samui and Darui. He remembered pouring chakra into some weird jug and Samui and her twin brother appeared spinning out of it. Darui he remembered was a ranton, or storm element user, also he could control black lightning like Naruto himself could. Darui had changed a little in appearance however, he had trimmed his hair to be short and spiky, and he wore a full vest without sleeves.

Darui gave the signal to slow and stop. The party came to a halt and Naruto asked what was up. Darui turned towards Naruto and explained to him the parameters of the mission.

"The mission we were assigned is a simple assassination," Darui stated, "We're to be in and out and leave no trace of us being there. Furthermore, Naruto I want you taking point, I heard that your stealth was of the highest regard back in Konoha."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement and moved to lead the group onward. Darui stopped him with a hand to his shoulder and gave him a smile, "You aren't alone I this Naruto, I know moving to Kumo must have been hard for you, but you have friends here." Naruto smiled and grabbed Darui's forearm.

"Thanks Darui, that truly means a lot to me." Naruto responded. "But let's get this thing done! I wanna get home and see a special someone!"

The others laughed at his abrupt change of mood and quickly chased after him as they realized he was several yards ahead of them. They quickly caught up with Naruto and followed his lead of running yet again in silence. As they got closer to their target Naruto went over all the techniques in his impressive repertoire. Deciding on the perfect technique he made a motion of his left hand for the party to lag back and capture the victim once he was finished. Flashing through a few hand signs Naruto forced chakra into the tenketsu of his right hand, specifically the fore and middle fingers and with a mental thought spoke '**Futon: Sessaku-ryoku (wind style: cutting force)**'. The target was dead before Naruto had even passed through the area.

~With Anko~

As Anko finally arrived at the Crescent Pillars with her young charges she couldn't help but notice the sear beauty of the serene place. Anko had the teens sit upon the available bench while she effortlessly molded earth chakra to make a rock slide from the ground for her to sit on. Looking at each in turn Anko finally spoke as she saw them begin to get impatient.

"Well, how about we get to know each other hmm? I want each of us to tell the others about our likes, dislikes, hobbies." Anko said. "Michio, how about you go first?"

Michio nodded and started speaking, "As you all know my name is Michio. I like poetry, good books, and watching thunder storms. I dislike when it's humid, I don't like being talked down to, and I absolutely despise sudokus. As for hobbies I enjoy reading and training."

Anko smiled and turned to Isamu, "Next."

"My name is Isamu, I like being nice to people even if I haven't met them before, I dislike talking to crowds and I hate being in large groups, and for hobbies, hmmm I really like to draw, though I don't think anything I've drawn is any good…"

After a moment of not saying anything else, Tadashi figured it was his turn. "My name is Tadashi, I love my friends, and yes that includes you Anko-sensei. I dislike when anyone is not loyal to themselves or their country, and as for hobbies I meditate a lot on what it means to be true to oneself."

Anko gave a broad grin when he specified her as one of his friends even though they had just met. "Well as you all are aware or not, my name is Anko Mitarashi. I just moved here from Konoha with my love Naruto Namikaze, and I like learning new things and a nice stick of dango. As for dislikes, I don't like when people shun others for something that is completely out of their control and I hate people that can not tell the difference between one thing and another. My hobbies are spending time with Naru-Koi and taking care of Amaya, my familiar." As Amaya heard her name she appeared in a burst of mist and wowed the teens.

As the teens sat bemused by Amaya Anko took the chance to really study the children. Isamu was kinda short for his age, but he made up for his height with his clothing. He was garbed in red pants, close toed sandals and a black long sleeved shirt. Michio was tall with long, silky blonde hair that was reminiscent of Ino, he wore it pulled back from his face and was dressed in light brown. Tadashi also was short. He had jet black hair that was cropped close to his scalp and from his sleeveless vest over his gray muscle shirt his tattoo was visible. On his left bicep was Shin (true).

Anko coughed lightly once her observations were done to get their attention. "Well since you guys aren't actually genin yet, we have to postpone any team training or missions until you kiddies are official. So in exactly one month I want all three of you to meet me here for us to begin or time as teammates, got it?"

A rousing chorus of "HAI SENSEI!" was heard throughout the park they were in. Laughing Anko dismissed the teens and began the trek back to the village and the house her and her best friend, love, and confident now shared. As she neared the two story house she saw Naruto strolling up the street from the Raikage's office. Upon seeing Anko Naruto put forth a burst of speed and they both made it to the front door at the same time. Smiling at each other, Naruto opened the door and ushered Anko in.

**AN: I hope y'all enjoyed the latest installment of Kumogakura's Lighting Fox! I would like to take a moment to thank everyone that offers kind word of encouragement and constructive criticism when I need it. So thanks **

**KEY:**

**Futon: Harikén Dengeki (wind style: hurricane shock)-wind infused with lightning chakra that spins at high speeds while giving a nasty shock.**

**Raition: Kurayami Inazuma (lightning style: dark lighting)-by using the kyuubi's chakra Naruto creates a similar ball of lightning to Sasuke's curse mark chidori senbon, except pure black.**

**Raition: Supaku Hamma (lightning style: spark hammer)-creates a mass of lightning around Naruto's body and when he shoves his hands out it is sent at his enemies.**

**Futon: Sessaku-ryoku (wind style: cutting force)-Naruto pushes sharpened wind chakra from every tenketsu on his body.**

**Hirashin (flying thunder god)-The 4th Hokage's signature move.**

**Isamu: Courage.**

**Michio: Man on The Right Path.**

**Tadashi: Loyal/Trust.**

**Masaki: True Brightness.**


End file.
